


The Last Time

by PeachTea_Chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTea_Chan/pseuds/PeachTea_Chan
Summary: What was supposed to have been an easy mission has turned into a nightmare.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Last Time

Play This While Reading: A Thousand Years- Christina Perry: https://youtu.be/vW8G2EARolc

It was a cloudy, summer day. You, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Gon, were going on a mission. The mission was originally a high profile protection gig- but would soon turn dark. Killua and Gon were laughing and making jokes as usual. And you, Kurapika, And Leorio were talking about the gig you got.

Rather than being happy, like everyone else, you were a bit suspicious of it. The pay was too good to be true. And the location was a bit odd. But you just decided to dismiss the bad feeling you had and just go along with what everyone else was saying.

After some time of walking through grassy fields, Killua spots a small town and shouts"Hey look over there!Its a town!!". You all make your way over to the town to take a break from walking and to eat. Leorio, Killua, And Gon go together to a restaurant, While you and kurapika go to explore and get something else to eat.

After you both eat Kurapika asks you "Hey, can I buy you a couple gifts?". You give him a surprised look and say"Oh you dont have to". Kurapika just answers" Well im doing it anyways, lets go!" He grabs you buy the hand and takes you a shop. He tells you to wait for him by the water fountain outside. As you sit, watching him go inside the store, you see someone at the corner of your eye. 

"Someone from The Phantom Troupe?!" You think to yourself . You turn to the direction you thought you saw them but... nothing... just a crowd of regular people. "Gah! I must be seeing things" You say quietly. Just as you say that you see kurapika walking out the store with 2 bags, one small bag and one medium sized bag. 

He comes up to you and says excitedly"Here, open it!". You take the the first bag and open it to find a shirt. The shirt was a simple yet cute Light blue, long sleeve sweater, that had cat faces on the sleeves. You then take the smaller bag and open it to find a box with a jewelry set. 

The set consisted of a necklace and earrings. The stud earrings and necklace had a single jewel on top that was a rose gold color. You put everything back in the bags. You then get up and hug Kurapika and say"Thank you so much for everything, I love it!!". 

Kurapika smiles and says in a sweet tone" Im glad" he then kisses you and you kiss back. After that you both meet back up with the boys and go to continue on with your mission. 

Its starts to get dark and luckily you had just stumbled upon a inn. You all go inside and get rooms to stay in for the night. Killua and Gon get a room together, you and Kurapika share a room, And Leorio gets a room to himself.  
You and Kurapika go up to the room. Its a small room but it'll work for the night. 

You go into the bedroom and start to get ready to go to bed. Just as you are getting under the blankets Kurapika comes up to you and says"Goodnight Y/N,I love you". You look up at him and say "I love you too". You then fall asleep

Then next morning Kurapika wakes you up and says"Okay we have to get ready to leave in little bit. "Okay!" You say getting up from the bed. You go take a shower, brush your teeth, and get dressed. You decide to wear the shirt Kurapika got you the day before. You also put on the jewelry. Kurapika looks surprised but happy when he sees you wearing what he bought you.

You both head downstairs to see the other boys still yawning and tired. You laugh as you see Gon asleep leaning against a pillar. Killua Laughs and says"Gon c'mon we have to go now!". Gon springs up and says"Gah! Okay fine lets go!" You all head out to finish the mission.

On the way there Kurapika is thinking"Should I do it" as he cluchtes the ring in his pocket."I'll wait till after the mission is over then ill ask her!". You finally arrive at the location for the gig. It was a secluded mining site. There weren't any towns nearby for 8 miles. You all start walking round looking for the client. 

You notice something on the floor. It looks to be some sort of gum. Everyone comes to see what it is "But it was too late before you realized it was a trap. The gum was Hisoka's Bungee Gum. The phantom troupe appeared behind you all. 

You saw Chrollo, Shizuku, Hisoka, Feitan, and Shalnark. It wasn't a second too long before they attacked. Kurapika yelled at you" RUN NOW GO HIDE!!" You were frozen in place out of fear but run to hide in a cave. The Phantom Troupe was too busy so they didn't see where you hid. 

Everyone was fighting brutally. It was clear they has intentions to kill. After what seemed like hours of yelling and fighting, you hear the villains leave. After making sure the cost was clear your start to run back the rest of the group. You have no idea what condition they are all in since you have been hiding the whole time. You first see Leorio all bloody and brusied

You run up to him asking him what happened. He answers weakly"T-They were trying to kill u-us,Are you O-okay?" You answer "I just have a couple scratches but are you okay?!" . Leorio just smiles and says" Yeah dont worry about me ill be fine but we should check on the others. You both head over to see a very injured Killua and Gon.

Now Play the Song :Hold On- Chord Overstreet https://youtu.be/WtiTWDC0-jU

Just as you start to worry about where Kurapika was you notice Gon was staring at something. You look To where he staring and see kurapika on the floor in the distance. You all run over to him, Gon carrying killua and Leorio struggling to run. You get there first and all you see is Kurapika all bloody, holding onto life.

You sit and pick him up onto your lap.Hold him in your arms he says in a weak, faint tone"...Y-Y/N are you....hurt?"You say "No im fine but you need help!"trying to talk through tears. He looks at you and says"Im sorry Y/N....I-I dont think im gonna make it..." You yell in pain "PLEASE STAY WITH ME". Kurapika looks at you with teary eyes

"Before... its too late.. I-I just wanted to s-say..I love you". You say "I love you too Kurapika. I love you more than anyone else in this world". Tears are streaming down your face. You look to see everyone one else crying. You turn back to Kurapika. He says " I-Im glad I get to ....spend my final moments ....with y-you" While sobbing you say" P-please dont leave me!" 

Holding him in your arms, He died. You start screaming and crying uncontrollably.Everyone else starts crying hysterically. You look down to see something clutched in his hand. You take his lifeless hand and and open in to find a beautiful engagement ring. The realization of him going to propose to you made the pain hurt even worse.

Then it hit you. That would be the last time you see him.. the last time you hug him....the last time you kiss him...the last time you would ever see is shining smile.....the last time you hear his soft laugh...... the last time you would hold him.....and the last time you would love anyone.....

The End

ALTERNATE HAPPY ENDING: Then you wake up. You realize it was all a dream. None of that ever happened. There was never a mission to begin with. You woke up with Kurapika still sleeping peacefully next to you.


End file.
